Coliseo de Batalla
by Pilla Doll
Summary: Las mas escalofriantes Batallas del universo de Saint seiya, Aqui, donde todo puede suceder..Batalla II : Miho VS Saori!
1. Zeros VS ¡¿Kiki!

Este "especimen" de Fic ha sido inspirado en las extrañas contiendas a las que algunos insisten dar vida XD. Aqui, en el Coliseo de Batalla, encontraran los mas cruentos e innimaginables combates que puedan desarrollarse en todo el universo de Saint Seiya.

* * *

Coliseo de Batalla.

I. Zeros vs... ¿¡Kiki?!

6:20 p.m.

Llega cierta rana asquerosa a la torre de jamir, donde Mu y Kiki se encuentran realizando unas labores de reparacion.

6:21  
Con su tipica voz de lamebotas, Zeros se presenta ya que "tiene órdenes de acabar con los santos de Atena". Ambos lemurianos salen a su encuentro.

6:23  
Mu mira a Zeros y pone cara de Asco.

6:23  
Kiki ve a Mu y se encoje de Hombros.

6:23  
Zeros ve a Mu y se rie de sus lunares.

6:24  
Kiki murmura a mu algo sobre "sapos que causan verrugas"

6:25  
Kiki, por medio de su telekinesia, le arroja el piso de arriba del castillo de Jamir. Todo esto ante la mirada de Mu que solo atina a decir "A-S-Q-U-E-R-O-S-O-!" y despues manda a Kiki a limpiar todo.

6:26  
El pequeño lemuriano se arrepiente de su acto. Le pide a su Maestro que lo castigue de otra forma, pero que no lo ponga a limpiar eso.

6:27  
Mu entra al castillo, toma papel y lapiz y escribe algo.

6:28  
Kiki levanta la parte del edificio, por medio de su telekinesia y ¿oh, Sorpresa! el sapo sigue ahi, cual Seiya estampadote en la casa de tauro... aun respira.

6:29  
Mu regresa a con su aprendiz, le entrega una carta, y lo manda al Santuario. Acto seguido, aguantandose las ganas de vomitar, teleporta al sapo.

6:30  
Kiki llega a la casa de Cancer, entrega la carta a Mascara Mortal.

6:30  
El sapo arriba al Santuario, aun no estira la pata.

6:30  
Kiki se despide de Mascara Mortal que saca un bisturí.

6:31  
Mascara procede a disecar al sapo en su sótano, y es que aca entre nos, el Santo de cancer gusta de la taxidermia.

7:00  
Mascara envia a mu un "cosmo-mensaje" agradeciendole el gesto: necesitaba un sapo ya que como tarea de su clase de biologia, tenia que disecar uno.

8:00  
Zeros pertenece a la decoracion de Cancer. 


	2. Saori VS Miho!

¡He aqui el segundo gran combate en este coliseo!!! Los concursantes del tercero ya están preparándose, asi que no desesperen... Por cierto, si alguno desea algun combate en especial, puede sugerirlo llamando al número del coliseo, o dejando mensaje donde dice "review". 

Nota: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen... las absurdas peleas si : P

* * *

**Coliseo de Batalla.**

**II. Saori versus Miho!!!!**

Llega Saori al orfanato, en su limo del año, y con el babieco de Tatsumi detrás de ella, Seiya, segun parece, está en el orfanato jugando futbol con los niños. Miho sale del edificio y la ve.

Al principio se lanzan esas miradas de furia (si, esas que parecen que lanzan descargas unos a otros). Miho, con ayuda de los niños se apodera de Seiya. Saori enciende su cosmo, llama a sus caballeros, que por cierto, no la pelan por que tienen mejores cosas que hacer que salvar al tarado del pedazo, digo, pegaso.

Total, armada de su báculo y con Tatsumi quejándose de la ineptitud de los caballeros, Saori enfrenta a Miho, que la ataca con su técnica secreta "Gritos de la maestra histérica", Atena, como diosa que es, no siente ni cosquillas. Makoto uno de los niños del orfanato, le ataca con un balón de futbol, que la diosa poncha con el báculo. Tatsumi le dice que el balón le costará unos treinta dolares y Saori siente un profundo dolor en su pecho ¿Tanto le va a costar ese maldito balón? (si, es que tambien incluye los gastos de envío, y la pulida del báculo), bueno, no le importa, primero esta su Seiya.

Ataca a Miho, que gracias a los chillidos de los niños, que por cierto murmuran "¡Miho, Salva a Seiya!", evade el ataque. Cabe destacar que Seiya está tirado por ahi, llorándole a su amigo el balon (hey... eso es de otra historia, pero que mas dá).

En un rápido movimiento, Miho se hace del arma más letal poseída jamás por un ama de casa ¡Una Sartén!, asi que ahora ambas están armadas y son de peligro. Miho mira a Saori, y esta a su vez mira a Miho... Ambas corren hacia su enemiga, juntando todas sus fuerzas para dar el golpe final, estan a punto de chocar ¿Quien ganará¿La sarten de Miho o el báculo de Atena????

De pronto y ante la mirada atenta de los chicos y estupefacta de Seiya, Ambas chocan contra... ¡EL MURO DE CRISTAL! si, señoras y señores, el muro de Cristal de Mu, que solo se presenta ante Atena para recordarle que es una Diosa, asi que deberia aspirar a algo más alto, como por ejemplo un caballero de acero, que al menos tiene mas inteligencia. Saori mira a Seiya rascarse como si de un perro se tratase, toma su báculo y con Tatsumi quejándose (otra vez) de la ineptitud de los caballeros sube a su limo y se va.

Por supuesto Miho no se queda atrás y reclama al Santo dorado que hable mal de SU Seiya, a lo que el santo responde que en el trato no figuraba el mentir sobre las facultades mentales de pegaso. Mu desaparece y Miho corre con seiya, a quien ha rescatado de una muy cruenta batalla...


End file.
